


Bookstore

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Trent can no longer go in bookstores. (An answer to a PPMB challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore

"Trent? Just stay here in the corner by the music books for a moment. We'll be right back." Amanda Lane smiled at her son and walked off, holding her husband's hand as they headed further into the arts section to look at the pottery and photography books.

Trent nodded and grabbed onto his little sister's hand tightly, though it was a little slimy from where she had just had her fingers in her mouth. He glanced over the books about classical composition and music theory and came, instead, to a shiny book about how to play the guitar. He murmurred to Jane not to go anywhere and pulled the book from the shelf after wiping off his hand on his shirt. He started to flip through the book, finding it to be pretty cool. But when he looked up a moment later, Jane was nowhere in sight. Trent dropped the book to the floor and turned around in a panic. "Janey?" He glanced down the aisles nearest him and began to breathe faster with each aisle because he didn't see his sister anywhere. He caught a glimpse of his parents, but she wasn't with them. Then he looked up and saw a tall man in a trench coat holding on to her. He didn't recognize the man, so he turned and pointed to him and screamed, "Pervert!" at the top of his lungs. Jane started to cry and the man put her down and ran off. Trent ran forward and picked Jane up, smoothing down her hair and speaking quietly in her ear about how he'd keep her safe from then on; he promised. 

When their parents came back over, Trent refused to let anyone else hold Jane. "I'm strong enough," he said, glaring at his father. 

His mother smiled. "Okay, Trent. You can help take care of Jane."

Jane reached up and tugged at Trent's ear before quickly falling asleep on his shoulder, a trail of drool quickly making its way down his shoulder. "I love you, Janey," he whispered to her and held her close.


End file.
